Reverse Lovers
by Aurora Breen
Summary: Oliver's daughter Nikta comes to live in Morganville and Destiny/Fate tries to make up for her past by giving her someone she can't refuse
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville vampires series or any of the characters

"This isn't how it should be done, humans handle human trials" I begged but my father brushed my off, I bit my lip and made a decision that probably wasn't a good idea

Hi I'm Nikta Hickingbotham, daughter of Oliver and Margret Hickingbotham. Things happened to my family and all three of us got separated and in the worst ways, Dad and I had gotten turned into Vampires while my mother died. Oliver had probably known I was alive but didn't bother to check so I had a fun upbringing and long long years of change, I had gotten a message three days ago from a woman named Amelie. Telling me that my Dad had been living in Morganville for the past three years, I went there the next day. I'd gotten there at night, I'd headed to the founder building where to guards escorted me to Amelie's office.

My Dad had been there and if he was surprised to see me, he hadn't shown it. Amelie and I sat and talked for a while and I asked her nicely if I could make Morganville my home, she agreed and I filled out what I needed to. She let me chose a symbol and a spare territory for the people I was going to look after and she gave me the list of my charges, one of the names struck me for some reason. The next day Amelie had gathered the Vampires living there to a meeting and I was the last thing she told them about, a vampire named Michael came forward and he said he'd look after me until I'd gotten the ropes down. I walked to his home with him and he explained all the vampire rules to me, he told me about the blood banks and where the protected areas were. We walked into his home and it felt as if the house was welcoming me in and I smiled but my smile fell when I ducked a crossbow arrow, Michael talked to the man who had shot it and I played the fragile little girl. A act I had perfected over the years, Michael and the two girls fell for it easily and the non-goth girl told him to put the crossbow away and we sat down and I told them who I was and why I was here.

Shane warmed up to me a little-teenie bit-but Eve told me he was like that with all the vampires, I had nodded in understanding and Michael sighed when his phone rang and he answered. It had been my Dad telling Michael to bring me home, I pouted as if my dad could see and I had whined making him think I hadn't changed. He snapped out a few angry words and I looked down at my hands tears leaking from my eyes, Michael took me home and I walked in. I un-packed my stuff and I sat at the window. Night soon turned to day and I shut the heavy curtains shut to make sure i wouldn't get burned, I had fallen asleep and the next night I had brought to a vampire trail. I had been seated next to my father when one of my charges Jason Rosser had been pulled to the execution spot. i begged my father to let him go and as I said before I made a decision that made me stand out and that where this story starts. . .

"Jason you are found guilty and you shall be executed for your crimes" Amelie said coldly and the axe gleamed in the moonlight as it was lifted up, I jumped up and before anyone could stop me I caught the axe above Jason's head and I ripped it away from the executioner. I made my gaze cold and un-moving and I helped Jason up before turning to face Oliver and Amelia.

"He is a human, The Mayor and police chief shall decide what to do with him" I said before throwing the axe away and I started walking to Jason's home, he jogged and he kept up and he looked at me funny. I glanced at him my shield falling and he looked way.

"What is it?" I asked softly

"None of the bloodsuckers are going to be very happy you did that" he said and I shrugged

"It is Amelie's fault she thought she could control me or my father by me coming here" I said and the silence started, I climbed the stairs to his apartment and I nodded to him.

"If you need anything Jason tell me, your one of my charges and I want you to be comfortable here" I told him quietly not wanting to wake everyone up, he nodded and he went inside and I heard the lock slid home. I went home and I sat down on the couch and I started playing my PlayStation while I waited for my father to come home and bother me with a lecture. My father walked in and he sat down silently next to me, I paused the game and I turned to look at him.

"That was stupid of you to do" he said emotionless and I shrugged

"None of you were going to stop it so I did" I said back and he sighed

"Amelie isn't going to forgive you for this daughter" he told me standing up and he walked out of the room upstairs to the study

"I don't care taking human's lives are wrong!" I shouted at him but I didn't get an answer back, I sighed and continued with my game. I got a text from Eve when the sun was up a few hours later, I had been playing for a while without realizing.

{Text: Hey heard what you did for my brother last night, thank you you're not bad for an vampire}

I quickly texted her back laughing softly, Eve was cool and I would like to continue being friends with her if I could

{Text: No problem, taking human lives is wrong I learnt that a long time ago and you're not as mean as I thought you were Goth-girl I'll come to the coffee shop to visit and to grab some coffee soon!}

{Text: You better! Gotta go, you dad's a pain in the neck when it comes to phones at work}

I laughed at her reply and I turned off my game and the TV, I went and got dressed into a purple and black checked skirt with a white shirt and put on some nice slip ons. I went to the garage and my car was still there, I grinned and I got in and I started driving to the Common grounds. I parked I jogged to the door and I walked in, I went to the line and I ordered a mocha with extra whipped cream and I went and sat down at a booth. Eve brought over my drink and she sat down grinning like a mad woman, she was about to start talking when my father came over. I counted out the money for the mocha and I shoved it into his hand and I ignored him, he walked off and I rolled my eyes.

Eve filled me in on the town gossip and we laughed when Michael walked in after Eve said his name

"Now that's some scary jinkies" I said giggling and Eve laughed and Michael looked confused walking over to us

"Eve said you name then poof you walked inside" I told him and he chuckled

"Scary Eve must be a mind reader" he joked and we all started laughing "I have a gig in a few days and I know my house mates are coming but do you wanna come Nikta?"

"Course she does" Eve said and I smiled

"Hey the mind reader has spoken" I said grinning and they grinned back

"I have work I need to be doing but I'll see you two dark love birds later" I said and Michael ruffled my hair and me and Eve hugged

"Bye!" Eve called as I was walking out, I waved over my shoulder and I jogged to my car. I got in and I drove to my charges homes, I stayed there and got to know them for a while and I made sure I knew where to get in and out from in case there was trouble. I did that for everyone on the list except for Jason Rosser, I was scared I'd hurt his pride by saving him. I took a deep breath and I drove to his apartment, I got out and I locked the car. I walked to the front doors the slid open and I went to his floor I went over to his front door and I knocked on the door.

"Shit it's the police" I heard a girl's voice whisper

"No it's not they would have yelled it's the police" Jason whispered back

"Jason? Are you home? I just wanted to check up on you is now a bad time?" I asked sounding confused, I heard a curse and a laugh as there was a thump and the door unlocked and Jason looked at me through the gap between the door and the wall

"Now isn't a bad time, just give me a minute" he said and he shut the door, the girl giggled and a few minutes later the door opened and Jason invited me in. It was clear he had thrown on his clothes in a hurry and it was the same with Caitlyn who was sitting on the couch looking close to laughing.

"I'm sorry if this was a bad time, I'm going around talking to the people in my charge" I explained as he sat down at the kitchen table "You are last on my list but I can come back if I'm being a bother"

"You're not being a bother Miss! Me and Jason were just talking" Caitlyn said sweetly and I could smell the meth on her, I sighed and I gave Jason a 'really? Your lying to me?' look

"I expect the Meth lab to be moved and all the drugs you have cooked to be destroyed" I said to Jason "No buts, I saved your life last night and I expect you not to put me into that position again"

Jason looked annoyed but he nodded and Caitlyn made a poutie face at him

"But Jas, do you have to listen to her? She's in killing range" Caitlyn purred and I moved and she was outside the apartment with her things before Jason could blink

"I'm going to have to let Vivian know about Caitlyn" I said as I sat down at the table and he sighed

"If you have to" he muttered and I started the talk I had been doing with the other people on the list

"Eve's nice" I said and he nodded with a small smile on his face, he loved his sister I could tell and I was glad. She cared about him too even if she didn't show it

"She is but she doesn't like me very much" he said

"Bullshit" I said and he looked at me surprised, he obviously hadn't heard lone of us use a modern swear word before "you're her brother why wouldn't she love you? Oliver and I, we don't like each other but he's my father and I still love him"

"Eve's not my daughter" he pointed out

"Doesn't matter she's still family" I said back and he sighed giving up, he gave me a tour of the place and I nodded

"Alright I'll see you when I need to, bye Jason" I said and I walked out of the door, I went to car and I drove home. I went to my room and I turned on my desk lamp and I started writing turning my notes into a report, it was night time by the time I finished and I slipped them into order and I started walking to the Founder's building. I went inside and I gave the report to Janly and I went off to the blood bank, I sighed not liking the hate I was seeing on the humans face's around me. I saw the Jule family and I went over smiling, Kimmie their daughter who wasn't giving her blood till she was older ran over and hugged me. I picked her up and I span her around and she started laughing, I held her as we walked back to her brother and her family and I past her to Travis.

"How are we all?" I asked and Kimmie giggled

"We're good, Kimmie, Travis and I made cookies" Mrs Jule said and I gave Kimmie a 'oh my god that's so cool' type look and she laughed

"I'm jealous, yum I love cookies what type?" i said smiling

"Mnm!" Kimmie answered and I pouted

"Aw looks like I missed out" I said and Kimmie shook her head

"We have lots and lots" she told me and I smiled

"Could I maybe have some? Would that be alright Chief Kimmie?" I asked acting like a child and she laughed

"Sure! Mummy can we get some for Nikki when we get home?" she asked

"We'll drop them off tomorrow" she promised and I smiled brightly

"Thank you!" I said grinning without the fangs

"It's okay!" Kimmie said giggling

"Jule family it's your turn" the receptionist said

"I made sure that it's not that much for you all, when this is done go home watch some movies have some jelly beans or chocolate okay?" I said concerned and Mr Jule nodded

"We will" he said and they walked into the blood donor room, I went and sat down and I got handed a few bags of blood from one of the nurses and I gave her a thankful smile. I went home and I put them into a few empty wine bottles, I poured myself a glass before putting them in storage and I went up into my bedroom and I sat on my bed thinking about how I wanted to spend my days instead of sleeping. Playing video games and writing reports didn't seem like much fun, I sighed then I looked out the window when I heard voices. I got up and went to the window and I saw my father, Amelie and another vampire talking. I went downstairs and I walked out the door and I hid behind my father, I held the back on his jacket like I did when I saw younger. I peeked from his side and saw the other vampire closer up, he gave me a polite smile and he bowed.

"Milady, I'm Myrnin I didn't think Oliver could have such a lovely looking daughter" He commented to annoy my father and I giggled playing along for fun

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you Myrnin I'm Nikta" I said smiling and I stepped between Amelia and Oliver

"I trust you have everything complete Myrnin?" Amelie said and Myrnin nodded

"I do Milady Amelie" he answered and I shivered when a cold wind blew reminding me I was only in a skirt and a short sleeved shirt outside in the cold, I ignored the look from my father and Myrnin found it amusing that I was bothered by the cold.

"Good now go and check it, we don't want anything going wrong" Amelie said and she walked off melting into the Shadows, Oliver followed and I watched my father disappear into the shadows.

"Myrnin? What is it that you do here?" I asked curiously, turning to face the older vampire

"That Miss Nikta is a secret" Myrnin said and I pouted

"Fine but can I come and see where you work? I'm bored and theres nothing to do" I explained and he nodded giving in

"Follow me" he said and he started walking off, I followed and I started laughing at the Bunny slippers "Nice outfit very Victorian"

He chuckled and he gave me a slightly mad grin and I grinned back

"Race you to the Common grounds!" I said before racing off, I could hear him follow and when I was close I saw Claire there and I frowned and I ran over to her

"What's wrong Claire?" I asked when I slowed to a jog she span to face me surprised

"I'm looking for my Boss Myrnin, he isn't at his Lab" she said and I laughed

"Sorry my fault we've been racing" I told her as he appeared walking over to us with a few bags in his hand

"You went shopping? Oh come on that's not fair you let me win!" I exclaimed and he grinned

"Guilty as charged" he said and all three of us started walking to his Lab as Claire and him called it

"Wow this looks um homey?" I said looking around once we got there

"It used to be a whole lot messier" Claire told me

"That I can imagine" I mused, they got working and I went over and started reading one of the books I found on the bookshelf, I occasionally tuned into the 'mega minds' conversation about a machine but I mostly ignored them until a voice I hadn't heard before answered Myrnin sarcastically

"JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" I yelled jumping up and spinning to face where the cold air had come from, I saw a 2D projection of a vampire and I walked over to him curiously

"Who's this?" I asked

"I'm Frank Collins now a brain in a jar thanks to the blood sucker over there" Frank said

"Frank be nice, she's a vampire too" Claire said

"Oh Great another one, let's just have a party shall we?" he snapped and I looked down

"I'm sorry I can leave if you want me to Mr Frank" I said softly

"You can stay Nikta, Franks just in a bad mood he's always in a bad mood" Myrnin said

"Didn't you used to be a vampire Mr Frank?" I asked and he made an odd noise

"Yes I was I never wanted to be, Amelia's fat-"Frank said but Myrnin cut him off

"Shut up, she doesn't know about that and she doesn't need to" Myrnin hissed and I blinked confused, what had gone on in this town that I didn't know about?

(Cliffhanger! hahaha sorry it's late and i didn't want to sleep until i got this up and Chapter 2 up tonight, i hope you guys like the story i worked hard on this and if i got this wrong do you mind letting me know so i can fix it? Thanks bye!)


	2. What's going on here?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville vampires series or any of the characters

"I have a right to know Myrnin, I live here now" I said to him and I turned back to Frank

"I shouldn't have said anything, it's nearly morning you should be getting home Bloodsucker" he said and I sighed

"You're right, bye Myrnin bye Claire, Bye Mr Frank" I said and Myrnin gestured for me to follow him, he pushed aside a bookshelf and after a moment I got pushed into the darkness there and I landed on the floor of my home. I jumped up and turned around but there wasn't anything there, I stood up and I went to my bed room. I heard my cell ringing and when I answered Frank started telling me about what had happened in Morganville, I learnt about the illness and about Bishop, I learnt about Ada and what had happened when they'd hooked Myrnin's mind up to the machine they used to keep Morganville safe.

"Thank you Mr Frank" I said

"Just call me Frank, Mr Frank makes me sounds old" he said through my phone then the call cut off, I climbed into bed and I fell asleep with what I had learned swimming in my mind.

"Nikta, Nikta wake up" my father said and I woke up blinking sleepily at him

"Yes Yes what is it? I was sleeping you know" I snapped at him as I sat up, he glowered at me.

"What did Frank tell you?" he asked

"Who did what now?" I asked acting confused

"Answer me! WHAT DID FRANK TELL YOU?" he yelled angrily and I looked down at my hands then I glared at him and I got out of my bed to stand up not wanting to seem weak in front of my Father

"He told me what none of you would have" I said calmly and I flinched when he raised a hand

"You had no right to know any of that! You best forget it all!" he said before storming out of the room slamming the door behind him, I sat on my bed with a heavy sigh and I put my head in my hands. I had forgotten how much his anger scared me, I heard the doorbell ring and I got to the door before my father could and I opened the door quickly making sure to keep to the shadows. Kimmie walked in and she saw me and she gave me a plate of cookies smiling.

"Hope you like them!" she said grinning before she skipped out the door, I shut the door and I raced to one of the windows and I opened it.

"Thank you!" I shouted to Kimmie and her brother and they waved at me, I shut the window before I headed up to my bedroom. I put the cookies in a cookie tin, I put them in a safe and cool place before curling up on my bed and I squeezed my eyes closed. A few hours later my phone started ringing, I got up from my bed and I answered the call

"Hello? Nikta here" I answered

"Hello you said to ask you if I need anything right? I need your help" Jason asked and I leant against the wall

"What type of help could a bloodsucker be" I said slightly grumbling

"Lots in this case, come over to my apartment" he said and I frowned at the urgency and fear in his voice

"What's happened Jason?" I spoke softly

"Bishop just injured a friend of mine, we barely got away with our lives" he said and I nodded

"Alright I come over" I said and I ended the call before I got in my car and I drove off to his home, I raced to his door and the smell of blood hit me when he opened the door. I walked in and I pushed my instinct away and I set to work on helping the bleeding man on Jason's couch, I used most of the supplies in his first aid kit.

"Your luckily he didn't hit any of your main arteries" I told him when I finished doing what I could, he grunted as he sat up

"Thank god for small mercies" he snapped and I rolled my eyes before walking to the kitchen and I started washing the blood off my hands

"He's in an awfully good mood" I muttered when Jason walked into the kitchen

"He's in pain can you blame him?" he asked and I sighed

"I guess not, who's charge is he?" I asked back and I started getting the blood out from under my nails

"He's Oliver's charge but you can't tell this happened alright?" He said and I looked at him "We were in an area we weren't meant to be in"

"Ah that explains it, alright fine I won't mention it doesn't mean one of your friend won't" I said giving in and he walked out into the living room and he started making everyone swear they wouldn't tell

"Is the Bloodsucker going to tell?" the injured one asked and I walked out drying my hands with a tea towel

"No the bloodsucker won't tell" I said mimicking his voice horribly and we started glaring at each other

"Stop it you two, you're making this worse" Jason argued

"He started it" I said

"Yeah and now I'm ending it" he said and I sighed

"Whatever" I said and I turned around and I hung the Tea towel up and I walked over to Jason

"Need anything else or can I go?" I asked

"I need you to help me clean the mess up here while we go back to our normal lives" he said and I gave him a 'you owe me' type look and he nodded "I know I know"

"Alright everyone out, you need to pretend your all alright except for you" I said pointing to the one I fixed up "I'm going to forge Oliver's signature so you can go the Doctors and get some crutches"

I quickly wrote him up a letter coping my father's writing perfectly and I put his signature on the bottom before handing the letter over

"Jason help him get there" I said and I watched everyone leave and then I started cleaning up the bloody mess they had left grumbling unhappily under my breath

"Jason? You home?" I heard Caitlyn ask from the front door and I quickly hid and I watched her walk inside, she looked around before pouting

"Aw looks like he isn't here, I'll just put these here then" she said putting a bag onto the couch and she walked out of the door locking it behind her, I wandered over to the bag and smelt old blood and I frowned. I shifted through the things in the bag and I nearly started vomiting, I put them back in the bag and I waited for Jason to come home.

"You need to stop talking to Caitlyn" I said when he came in the door

"Why? What did she do?" he asked confused, I gestured to the bag and he took a look inside and he shuddered once he got what I was talking about

"I didn't know she was doing that, I swear" he said looking pale

"You better not have, I want these destroyed and I need to have her home address. Me and Vivian are going to have to talk to her earlier than I thought" I said with a 'God this is tiresome' tone in my voice. He gave me her home address and I went to my car and I called Vivan on my way there.

"Vivian? Hello it's Nikta we're going to have to talk about Caitlyn Gestlu" I said

"What she's done?" she asked sleepily and I sighed softly then I started telling her about the bag and the meth lab

"She's sixteen I'll meet you at her home" She said faking urgency she just wanted to go back to sleep then she hung up, I got there and I knocked on Caitlyn's home's front door and her mother answered

"Hello Mrs Gestlu May I have a word?" I asked kindly and she invited me in, she took me to the room she and her husband, Vivian and Caitlyn were sitting in. I sat down next to Vivian and she let me explain the situation to Caitlyn's parents, her parents looked horrified and Caitlyn started finding her shoes very interesting.

"This has been going on long enough, Caitlyn you're under the age of eighteen you shouldn't be doing the things you're doing" I explained to her calmly "Not to mention you suggested someone stake someone"

"So? It's my life isn't it?" she snapped at me "I'm allowed to do and say what I want to"

"Yes but did you ever think you could get Jason thrown into jail if someone searched his apartment and found those?" Vivian asked and she shook her head

"Your actions affect other people Caitlyn" I said "We can pretend this never happened but you can do this again okay?"

"Okay I won't" she said

"Good Nikta and I will take our leave thank you for having us" Vivian said and we both went to the porch

"She's going to do that again and we both know it" I said in Vampire hushed whispers

"I'll keep an eye on her Nikta" Vivian promised

"Good now go back to sleep dear, it's still a while before Sunset" I said with a warm smile, she ran off to her car and I got into mine and I watched her drive off before I drove off myself.

I went home and I curled up on my bed, I had a feeling that I was going to get called to help Jason very soon. I got some of my books and I put spread them out of one side of my bed, I grabbed one and I started reading until Sunset. I finished the twentieth book when a knock came from my door

"Come in" I said and I stood up and bowed when Amelie walked into my room

"Good evening Amelie, how have you been?" I asked

"I've been well, how have you settled in?" she asked sitting down on my desk chair, I sat on my bed and I shrugged

"It's been alright, there's certainly enough going to keep me on my feet and running" I said smiling softly

"Oliver has told me that you learned things you weren't mean to know" she said calmly

"They were things I desevered to know Amelie" I said back

"You are to forget you heard about any of that, do you understand" she said and I bowed to her

"Yes Founder" I said and she got up and walked out of the room, the door shut behind her and I relaxed

"That woman scares me" I muttered under my breath then I glanced at the time "should probably start getting ready for Michael's gig now"

I threw on some black leggings, red and grey checker skirt, white shirt with a black jacket and I put on the slip ons I had been wearing. I grabbed my keys and I drove to where the gig would be and I walked in, I found myself a seat and I sat down. A few minutes later Michael walked onto the stage and he started playing and when he was done I got up clapping like everyone else did.

"Go Michael!" Eve shouted near me and I looked around and I saw her standing near Shane and Claire and I walked over and I wrapped a arm around her shoulders

"Your Michael's amazing!" I said smiling and she grinned

"I know!" she said and I sat with Eve and the Glass group until Michael's session ended and I went with them to see him, I smiled as he wrapped Eve in a hug.

"That was really good Michael, no wonder my friend brought your teaser song" I said smiling

"Thanks" he said flushing and Eve kissed him and I looked away

"Keep this G rated thank you" Shane said and they pulled away with sheepish grins

"Oh let them be Shane" I said "Why don't you guys go home? Michael looks like he ready to fall over"

"That's a good idea" Claire said and I gave her a smile

"Can I come and stay the night tomorrow?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck "Amelie's having a meeting at my home and I'm not allowed to be in the house and I'd rather not spend my night doing whatever the other vamps do"

The boys had a guarded look on their faces and I looked down after catching Eve's 'I'm sorry' look

"It's fine if it's not okay with you all" I said softly "I don't want to intrude forget I said anything, have a nice night and stay safe"

I turned around and walked off leaving them so they could go home in peace, I sighed and I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked to my car

"Ice cream, chocolate and movie time I think" I muttered under my breath as I got into my car, I looked at the rear-view mirror and jumped when I saw Jason

"Don't scare me like that damn!" I said and I turned in my seat to face him "What's up?"

"Just curious as to why you're here" he said

"And you had to break into my car to ask that?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him "You're a strange strange person Jason; need a lift anywhere while you're here?"

"Home would be great" he said putting his seat belt on

"Home it is then" I said and I drove to his apartment and I rolled down the window when he came to my side of the car

"Need help with a clean up again?" I asked slightly joking around

"No just trying to figure out why you're so nice to me" he said suspiciously and he crossed his arms over his chest, I got out of the car and I leant against the side of my car so he wouldn't feel like I could make a quick get-away

"I'm being nice to you because I want to be nice to you, I'm nice to Amelie, I'm nice to Vivian I'm even nice to my Dad when he's not being an Asshole" I said and he leant against the car beside me "It helps to have friends Jason, I'd like to think I'm friends with your sister but I'm not sure so I'm not sure if I have any friends here"

"Your Father should be your family or your friend at least shouldn't he?" he asked and I barked out a harsh laugh

"My Dad doesn't have friends he has pawns to move around in his game, he sees everyone as a pawn well except for Amelie but I'm not sure what's happening there" I said with a sigh "You should know better than what you said Jason, now get inside it's getting darker and there are still problems on the streets"

"Alright Alright I'm going" he said and he walked inside his apartment block, I got into my car and I drove off. I went to a park and I started wandering around there for a while, there was still a long time till dawn and I didn't want to read or watch movies for that long. I sighed and I sat down at a park bench, I stared up at the sky. I was finding every talk with Jason I relaxed and I talked my mind, I wasn't used to doing it with people I didn't know very well and it was strange. I didn't mind it though it was nice not having to be on guard and watching what I was saying.

"Nikta? Is that you?" Eve yelled out and I looked up and I looked over at where she was in a hearse, I got up and I jogged over to her

"Yeah it's me, what's up?" I asked

"You can stay over at our house tomorrow okay? That boys don't get a say in this" she told me and I smiled warmly at her

"Thank you Eve" I said and she looked away

"It's alright now get home and go pack for tomorrow, I expect you there when it gets dark" she said and I bowed

"You shall not be kept waiting Milady" I said jokingly and she laughed and I grinned at her "I'll see you tomorrow night"

"See you then" she said and she drove off, I ran back to my car smiling and I drove home. I ran to my room and I started packing with what I'd need tomorrow night, I stood in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. I grinned deciding on a black shirt that had a Bunny with fangs that said 'i bite back harder' underneath the picture in white and some black pants, I finished packing a small bag and I hung my clothes for the next night from a handle on my closet. I put on my pjs and I threw my hair into a plait and I lied down on my bed and fell asleep to a dream which hadn't happened in ages, a loud ringing woke me up and I sleepily answered my phone.

"H-hello?" I asked then I covered my mouth to yawn

"Good afternoon bloodsucker, you alright with chilli dogs?" Eve asked on the other side of the phone

"Yeah I'm alright with Chilli dogs, so what's the plan?" I asked as I sat up and I put it on speaker while I got dressed

"Apparently once we told the boys you were coming over they made plans somewhere else, so we could play video games if you wanted" Eve said and I laughed

"It seems neither of them like me much" I said

"They're just being protective your fine" she said and I started doing up the lace up boots

"Their allowed to be, I'm a vampire and we don't generally have a good rep" I said

"That's true you guys generally don't" she agreed

"Why do I have a feeling if I even do one thing wrong I'm going to get a cross-bow through the heart? Don't you guys have a hidden room in your founder house or something? They might just chill in there" I said

"How did you? Never mind and yeah that's a possibility" she said "Shane are you trying to give us all boiling tongues? That's enough chilly"

"You can never have too much chilly!" I chimed and Eve started laughing

"What did she say?" I heard Shane ask

"You can never have too much chilly" Eve answered

"Amen to that, great now I'm agreeing with her" Shane said

"Ouch that hurt" I said with a joking tone in my voice

"You two would get along famously" Eve muttered

"Thank you Goth girl" I sang and she laughed again

"You do realize your on speaker right?" Eve said

"Um Shit?" I said and I heard a laugh

"No swearing Nikta" Claire said

"Sorry Claire" I said and I started on the other boot, I listened to Claire and Eve talked about ideas for what they could do while Shane muttered how having me over was a bad idea and I snapped after a while

"I Nikta daughter of Oliver promise not to hurt Eve or Claire for as long as I live happy now Shane?!"" I snapped angrily

"He's happy Nikta, calm down" Claire said and I sighed

"Sorry you three but you muttering those things Shane pushed me over the edge" I said

"He pushes everyone over the edge" Eve muttered and I smiled, there was a knock at my door and Eve's side of the phone went quiet

"Come in" I said and my Father walked in

"The meet is going to start soon, you need to leave" he said calmly

"Go fuck yourself" I said smiling sweetly at him

"Now is not the time for your childish antics" He said

"Look whos talking bucko" I said back and he gave a 'what am I going to do with you?' type sigh and I growled at him "Get the fuck out of my room AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GIANT FUCKING JERK OF A FATHER!"

"You haven't grown at all" he said and he left and I threw a book at the closed door

"Giant fucking jerk who deserves to rot in fucking hell" I said and I heard a 'Was that a vampire Father-daughter argument?'

"Yes it was get over it" I said but it had no snap or anger behind it, even to my ears I sounded defeated and tired "I'll be there soon"

I hung up and I put my phone in my pocket, I grabbed my bag and I carried it downstairs. I walked outside ignoring all the Vampires there, I got into my car and I started driving to the Glass house. I parked outside and I sat there until I thought I was okay enough to not kill someone, I grabbed my bag and I jogged to the front door. I locked my car, put my keys in my pocket and I knocked on the door. Eve opened the door and she let me in, Claire waved from the couch where she was watching Michael and Shane playing a Zombie killing game where Shane was winning. Eve and I went to her room and I put my bag on the floor before sitting down on the bed while Eve talked about random things.

"Nice shirt, know if they come in my size?" Eve asked and I smiled

"They probably do, let's go see how the Zombie killing is coming along" I said and we wandered downstairs "How many Zombies dead now?"

"Don't know. Too busy beating Michael" Shane said and he won

"Two out of three?" Michael said and Shane grinned

"You're on" they started playing again and us girls moved to the dining table and we started talking about what normal girls talked about I guess

"Earth to Nikta, Come in Nikta" Eve said and I blinked as she waved a hand in front of my face "You alright there?"

"Yeah fine, just figuring out how to murder my Father in his sleep" I said truthfully

"Funny wait you're not joking are you?" Claire asked and the sound of zombie killing stopped for a moment

"The world would be a better place without Oliver" I said and I crossed my arms over my chest

"Maybe it would but we'll never know, now back onto the subject at hand" Eve said switching back to whatever she had and the boys continued playing their game, I tuned into Eve's and Claire's conversation a few minutes later and found they were talking about Wedding dresses.

"Whoa why are you talking about Wedding dresses?" I asked and Eve turned to me grinning

"I'm getting married to Michael"


End file.
